It's Too Hot For This
by MistAndMagic
Summary: San Francisco's experiencing a heat wave, and the AC's out- there's no way they're going on a date!


Scathach

"Ugh. It's too hot out there- San Francisco isn't supposed to get over 80." I complain before grinning at Billy, stretching my legs out in front of me as I take a bite out of my cherry popsicle. "But this is nice." I add, leaning back against the cabinets. The two of us are sitting on my kitchen floor, eating popsicles and trying to stay cool with the heat wave currently washing over the city, seeing as the AC is out. "Yeah, I'm glad we didn't go on our date today." He says before chuckling softly and leaning over, wiping something off my cheek with his thumb. "You somehow managed to get popsicle halfway across your cheek…" He shakes his head at me and I shrug. "It's a talent." I respond as I take another bite, but I'm smiling nonetheless. I can't remember the last time I was happy like this- it's been a while. Life's been quiet, everyone's alive, and I have someone I love who loves me back, and who my sister isn't after too. We sit in comfortable silence for a little bit before I look over at him.

"Did you really name your dog Kid?" I ask him and he rubs the back of his neck. "That was before I got my nickname." He responds. "I suppose I named my horse Black when I was younger." I say thoughtfully and he looks over at me. "Really?" He asks and I nod. "Oiche. In my defense, I was ten when he was born." I smile as I lean over and kiss him on the cheek with a contented sigh before I get to my feet and walk over to the freezer. "You want another one?" I ask as I turn and look down at him and he gets up, coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing the back of my neck before reaching over my shoulder and grabbing a blue one. I turn around and swat his chest after getting another one and hop up on the counter, swinging my feet. "Tease." I grumble childishly, wrinkling my nose at him.

"So do you want to go out and get some actual dinner tonight or just stay in?" He asks, changing the subject, and I tip the last of my second popsicle into my mouth before sliding down from the counter and throwing away the wrapper, thinking about it. "Just stay in." I respond and he nods, opening the fridge and shifting things around as he looks for dinner ingredients.

"You need to go grocery shopping." He says as he gets out vegetables and a box of pasta from the pantry, and I shrug. "It's not like I really eat." I hook my phone up to a small speaker on the counter and turn on some music as he gets out pots and pans and lights the stove, some of the songs surprisingly modern for someone my age. When a country song starts playing, he grabs my hand with a mischievous smile and dances me around the kitchen, both of us laughing and tripping over each other. I lean in to kiss him as I pull him close, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder for a few quiet moments.

"The pasta!" I remember it a couple minutes later when I hear it boil over and I dash over to the stove, pulling off the lid of the pot and stirring it, throwing a carrot at Billy when he starts laughing at me. "Fine, you can cook if you think you're going to do that much better at it." I grumble at him and he holds his hands up in mock surrender, grinning.

"Oh come on, you know I can barely microwave things. You've got so much more experience." He says as he cuts up vegetables for a salad on the counter next to the stove. It's true, he's absolutely hopeless trying to cook- the man's an excellent mechanic, but he tends to burn or melt everything he actually tries to make, though you think he would have learned after being immortal for about 150 years.

Soon enough, dinner's done and we're sitting down at the little table with pasta and salad and two small glasses of wine- and then the AC finally kicks back on.

"This was actually a fun night, we haven't just relaxed like this in a while. Though I'm glad the air conditioner's on now, I was melting a bit." I comment and he nods in agreement.

"I had a good time too." With that, we're both quiet, just enjoying the food and each other's company.


End file.
